Combinaciones con la niebla
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Definitivamente y al igual que a Fran, a ella le gustaban las personas que eran fuera de lo normal. No por nada se había fijado en la persona mas "especial" que había conocido en toda su vida. Gekokujou Fran/Uni. AU
1. Squalo

**Comentarios:** Viñetas escritas para la comunidad de livejournal 10pairings y del cual elegí como personaje a Fran (por ser mi segundo personaje favorito del Manga y por enojo que no recibe amor mi niño o.ó)

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, si no serian mucho menos geniales y diez veces peor dibujados UU, pertenecen a Akira Amano (la cual ESPERO vuelva a hacer aparecer a mi niño :333333)

Parte del Gekokujou :3 *chiste, chiste*

**Advertencias:** Tendrá insinuaciones de yaoi, yaoi y estará en el rating T por si se me ocurre poner un lime (que no creo, pero mejor prevengo por si me viene la inspiración divina (jaaa si claro))

**Superhéroe.**

No es que Squalo le agradara más que el resto de los Varia, pero aun así Fran prefería pasar su tiempo libre a lado de él. Claro que el hecho de que el Príncipe idiota de Bel y el pervertido ignorado de Levi, se contuvieran un poco de querer asesinarlo cuando estaba con el segundo al mando de los Varia, influía ligeramente en su decisión.

Cuando salían a misiones, Fran buscaba terminar en el equipo que incluyera a Squalo, porque estaba completamente seguro que si se iba con alguno de los otros miembros sin el espadachín con ellos, regresar a la mansión en una pieza iba a ser toda una proeza. Y quitarse cuchillos de la espalda, esquivar balazos, acosos y paraguas eléctricas no era algo que le entusiasmara hacer. Puede que Squalo le gritara como todos –o gruñera, como era el caso de Xanxus-, pero al menos no había intentado atravesarlo con su espada… todavía.

Además, Squalo lo mantenía con vida por, según las palabras del espadachín, lo problemático que seria buscar a alguien que lo reemplazara en su puesto y, a pesar de que no era con lo mejor de los sentimientos, eso le bastaba a Fran para sentirse tranquilo y protegido a lado del de cabello gris. Rodeado de tantas mentes desequilibradas que lo querían borrar del mapa en el primer descuido que cometiera era ligeramente agradable saber que alguien en esa mansión de locos quería que siguiera respirando y que lo protegiera, a su muy extraña manea de hacerlo.

-Vooooi ¡¿se puede saber que me estas viendo?- gritó Squalo viendo fijamente al ilusionista que no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que salieron de la mansión.

Fran, bastante acostumbrado ya a la estridente voz del otro y a sus gritos innecesarios, le dio una larga mirada para después fijarla al frente sin cambiar su expresión.

Squalo sintió una vena palpitar en su sien y el impulso de atravesar con su espada al otro fue mas fuerte que nunca. Si ese niño era de lo más insufrible y desesperante y, la idea de reemplazarlo, ahora resultaba muy tentadora.

Aspirantes había muchos, puede que no tan hábiles pero seguro serian mucho menos estresantes. Además, existía la posibilidad de que se encontraran con uno que fuese mudo y, después de conocer a Fran, eso seria completamente excelente.

-Solo pensaba que, de una muy retorcida forma, eres una extraña clase de superhéroe.

Y Squalo solo bufó molesto, bajando el brazo que tenia la espada y que ya apuntaba a la cabeza del de cabello verde y le gritó que se apurara mientras Fran en su eterno plano tono contestaba con un "Haiii"


	2. Mukuro

**Comentarios:** Segundo Pairing, y ningún personaje sigue sin pertenecerme, aun son de Akira Amano.

Parte del Gekokujou igual. Para mis locas, como siempre.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del Arco del futuro, sin yaoi (esperemos que por el momento, ya quiero poner algo más directo)

**Voces**

Una voz había estado sonando en su cabeza últimamente, hablando de cosas que le era imposible entender. Y, de lo poco que lograba comprender, la extraña voz no parecía estarse dirigiendo a él, más bien parecía estar hablando con otra persona, o esa era la impresión que siempre le dejaba.

Con el tiempo se había acostumbrando a esa rara voz y, aunque eran muy pocas las veces que la escuchaba, terminó siendo algo monótono en su existencia y algo sumamente fácil de ignorar.

Total, tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse como para estar preocupado por una voz en su cabeza. Por ejemplo, sobrevivir en ese tonto orfanato.

Y ese había sido su pan de cada día, sobrevivir, intentar descifrar-cuando estaba muy aburrido- lo que decía la voz e ignorarla, o eso era hasta que a la pesada voz se le ocurrió hablar de noche, justo cuando él estaba intentando dormir, alterando sus horarios de sueño y desvelándolo.

-Ahhhh tonta voz, no dejas dormir -pensó dirigiéndose a la voz en su cabeza sin esperar respuesta de su parte, soltando un suspiro mientras buscaba una mejor posición en el su cama -, guarda silencio- pidió soltando un suspiro cansado. Él que quería dormir y la extraña voz no le ponía las cosas fáciles ¿por qué tenia que parlotear siendo tan tarde?

Fue entonces, que en medio del silencioso cuarto, un "kufufu" -que quiso pensar era un muy raro tipo de risa- llegó distorsionado provocando que abriera los ojos un poco desubicado.

-Oya… ¿Quién diría que alguien más me escucharía? Que interesante.

Fran observó fijamente el cuarto para buscar si había alguien despierto, después de cerciorarse que los demás niños seguían dormidos y solo se trataba de la molesta voz… otra vez, suspiró volviéndose a acostar.

-Déjame dormir- contestó cerrando los ojos intentando ya caer en el mundo de los sueños, sueños donde él era un superhéroe y ninguna voz rara resonaba en su cabeza.

Una risita más se dejo oír antes de que todo quedara en completo silencio… como se suponía que debía ser siempre.

Fran solo pudo pensar, antes de caer dormido, que esa era una voz de lo más loca, con una risa de lo más extraña, tanto como la chica con el peinado raro que a los días después de eso había aparecido en el jardín del orfanato cuando él estaba solo, viéndolo por un momento antes de ¿transformarse? en un chico muy parecido a ella.

El extraño se había quedado viéndolo burlonamente antes de soltar una risita.

Y fue, cuando escucho la peculiar risa, que algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

-Ahhh, tú eres la voz rara- soltó como si nada reconociendo la risa. Bueno, pensó irónico, el físico y la voz del sujeto no desentonaban del todo, ambos eran igual de extraños.

-Kufufu ¿y se puede saber desde cuando me estas escuchando?- inquirió curioso, viéndolo sin perder detalle de las reacciones del niño.

Fran solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta, ignorándolo y volteando hacia otro lado. Como si él se fijara en esos detalles sin importancia.

Mukuro rió, con su característica forma de hacerlo sin quitar la vista del chiquillo enfrente suyo.

Era un mocoso interesante, no había duda de eso, que lo escuchara al igual que Nagi lo decía por sí solo. Y, precisamente ese había sido el motivo por el cual mandó a Chrome a que lo buscara expresamente. Además, algo dentro de él le decía que ese niño algún día le seria de mucha utilidad. Y él nunca se equivocaba en sus presentimientos. Por eso, soltando otra risita, le había dicho que lo siguiera y este, viéndolo fijamente y con un rostro demasiado serio para un niño, se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

Total, no tenia nada mejor que hacer, además, algo le decía que de ese extraño sujeto-piña iba aprender muchas cosas.


	3. Yamamoto

**Comentarios:** Este pairing resultó de un spam en mi lj con Lluvia, y luego C-oso me pidió que lo escribiera, así que esto salió (también la pastilla con coca que me tome antes de escribir tuvo algo que ver)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Akira Amano (y de los cuales COMO lamento que no sean reales ;OOOOO;)

Además, va por Gekokujou (¡Únanse gente! No es un grupo ni nada, solo te unes escribiendo de pairings crack amor que por aquí faltan, vamos que Haru con todos no me gusta, así que seguiré metiendo crack, gracias)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, spoilers del Arco del futuro y tiene relación con el Mukuro/Fran de esta misma serie.

**Lluvia y Niebla**

Después de que Mukuro se robara a Fran del orfanato donde se lo había encontrado, porque llevarse a un niño de allí sin avisar era robar, o secuestro, en su defecto, pero ni iba a pedir recompensa y ni iba a devolverlo, así que quedaba en robar, el Guardián de la niebla había comenzado a enseñarle al niño a hacer ilusiones y, como había presentido, Fran resultó ser bastante habilidoso en eso, no tardando mucho en cogerle el truco al asunto y torturar pobres mentes para practicar. Mukuro estaba más orgulloso de lo segundo que de lo primero.

Y Fran había encontrado en ello una fuente de diversión, porque torturar gente era una retorcida forma de diversión para él, sobretodo cuando sus víctimas eran los miembros de la Décima generación de los Vongola a los cuales, su maestro apoyaba completamente el que los torturara. Y eso hacía, aunque después tuviera que correr con Chrome para que el furioso Guardián de la Tormenta no lo explotara. A la chica nunca nadie se atrevía a atacarla y un superhéroe tan inteligente como él aprovechaba esa ventaja escondiéndose concienzudamente detrás de ella hasta que el jefe de los Vongola calmaba los intentos homicidas de su Guardián.

Ese tipo tenía un pésimo carácter y nada de buen humor, por lo cual, su atención en él y el tipo que gritaba "Extremo", demasiado para su gusto, lo aburrían y prefería ignorarlos.

Por supuesto, eso no evitaba que siguiera torturándolos con sus ilusiones, al contrario, los sumergía en más por el simple hecho de ser patéticos. Los demás Vongola corrían por el mismo camino, aburriéndolo demasiado pronto provocando que suspirara con desgana.

Lo dicho, todos eran unos idiotas aburridos. Siendo la única excepción, el Vongola loco por el beisbol, siendo interesante por el hecho de que sus comentarios y acciones, que siempre provocaban en otros el deseo de ahorcarlo, no hacían surgir en este molestia o empatía alguna. Y eso, en el mundo de Fran, era ser raro.

El Guardián de la Lluvia nunca se enojaba con él cuando lo metía en ilusiones, por el contrario, siempre sonreía: sonreía cuando lo veía, sonreía cuando lo metía a una ilusión y sonreía cuando lo sacaba de esta, murmurando un "que divertido" luego de un rato para después llevárselo arrastrando, o cargándolo como costal de papas dependiendo que tan cortante se portara el niño con él, a jugar a la pelota en el parque, ignorando completamente el "no quiero jugar, los superhéroes no juegan a nada de eso" lo cual solo servía para que el moreno riera mas fuerte e insistiera aun mas en jugar con él. Cosa que, para su desgracia, se repetía demasiado, porque el Guardián no lo escuchaba cuando decía "quiero irme" o "no quiero estar contigo" y, en cambio, Yamamoto sonreía aun más ampliamente mientras se lo llevaba bajo el hombro al Takesushi para que comiera con él.

Los Vongola eran unos idiotas aburridos, pero el Guardián de la Lluvia era un idiota sordo, no le cabía duda.

-Siempre dices que quieres ser un superhéroe- comentó Yamamoto un día, lanzando una pelota al aire mientras ambos estaban en el campo de beisbol donde el moreno siempre entrenaba.

Si, Yamamoto también tendía a llevarse cargando al niño a sus practicas, tanto a pedido de Tsuna como por propia diversión, sobretodo cuando el resto de los Guardianes y del grupo Kokuyo estaban al límite de su paciencia y apunto de matarlo -, no digo que no es divertido pero ¿porqué quieres serlo?

-Porque molan- contestó simplemente sentado en el campo de beisbol mientras esperaba a que el guardián terminara de recoger sus cosas para poder irse… al fin.

-El beisbol también es genial-argumentó Yamamoto, aun esperanzado en que el niño mostrara un poco de interés en su deporte favorito. Como siempre, Fran le dedico su cara de "ya te dije que los superhéroes no se andan con esas cosas"

-Los superhéroes son lo mejor, ellos salvan a todos y dan palizas a los villanos, tienen poses cuando atacan y trajes geniales- respondió enumerando con sus dedos cada uno de sus puntos-, y cuando crezca voy a ser un gran superhéroe.

Una risa fresca salió del Guardián en respuesta mientras revolvía con su mano el cabello verde del otro.

-Estoy seguro que lo lograras-dijo Yamamoto, viéndolo con una seriedad que el niño no había visto en sus ojos, formando después su sonrisa jovial de siempre mientras lo tomaba de la mano para levantarlo y arrastrarlo así al Takesushi con él… otra vez.

Y bueno, después de analizarlo un poco, tenía que admitir que el tipo no era tan idiota, no si se había dado cuenta del gran superhéroe en el que se iba a convertir.

Y, viéndolo de arriba abajo, se anotó mentalmente que Yamamoto podría llegar a ser su subordinado con el tiempo, cuando ya fuera un superhéroe.

Fran no tenia idea de que tan lejos de la realidad estaba aquel pensamiento, después de todo, con diez años no podía imaginarse siquiera cuál sería la verdadera relación que tendría con el Guardián en un futuro.


	4. Chrome

Comentarios: Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato para desvariar a mi gusto.

Y, al igual que todos mis fics, esto va para Gekokujou, para C-oso a.k.a Ligabiss y para la patrona a.k.a Leeran

Advertencias: Spoilers del Arco del Futuro, ligero bashing (JURO que intente controlarme y no ponerlo, pero fue imposible :333333) y esta viñeta sigue la teoría de la viñeta dos de esta serie.

**El deber de un superhéroe.**

Los subordinados que se escogía el cabeza de piña casi siempre tendían a ser una bola de desequilibrados. Con la excepción de Chrome y, en cierta parte, de Chikusa, que de entre esa bola de locos, eran los más "normales".

Ken, a pesar de ser un desequilibrado, era un perro con actitud pasable, por lo que su presencia era soportable.

Por otro lado, los inútiles que antes Mukuro había "contratado", eran un cuento completamente diferente porque ni eran soportables y estaban completamente dementes lo que hacía que tenerlos cerca fuera un literal dolor en el trasero.

Por suerte, ya se habían deshecho de ellos.

Por mala suerte, no se habían deshecho de _todos_ ellos.

-Moooo este lugar es demasiado aburrido-se quejó M.M dejándose caer en uno de los sillones del lugar con una expresión frustrada en el rostro-, ¡¿y tú que me ves niña estúpida?

Chrome volvió a fijar su vista en el libro que tenía en manos escondiéndose ligeramente con este de la furiosa mirada de la pelirroja posada en su persona.

-Arghhh no sé porqué Mukuro-chan insiste tanto en que te quedes con nosotros y no te tiremos a la calle- volvió a soltar lanzándole otra de sus miradas cargadas de enojo a la de cabello azul-, no eres más que una inútil que solo estorba.

Los dedos que sostenían las tapas del libro temblaron y Chrome solo ocultó mas su rostro con el libro mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio.

El repentino grito de la pelirroja la hizo "salir" de "su escondite" para poder fijar su vista en M.M que, completamente desesperada, manoteaba y pataleaba sin parar, lanzando de vez en cuando puñetazos al aire con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Grita mucho- soltó en un suspiro Fran mientras entraba al cuarto, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad por parte de Chrome-, eso la mantendrá callada un rato.

Chrome lo observó fijamente con varias preguntas rondando por su mente antes de volver a fijar su vista en la otra chica.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de los restos de una ilusión rodeando a M.M y, abriendo los ojos ampliamente, volteó rápido con el niño que veía a su "victima del día" con interés.

-Fran tú…

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-chilló la pelirroja cuando la ilusión se acabó, exigiendo respuestas con su clarinete en mano listo para ser usado-, ¡¿Porqué me metiste en una ilusión? ¡Estúpido mocoso!

-Porque era mi deber-soltó monótono yendo a donde Chrome para sentarse con ella.

-¡¿Ahhh?

-Tú sabes, el deber de un superhéroe- contestó plano hojeando una revista con desinterés hasta dejarla en la hoja que buscaba.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cuál deber?- "¿Y cuál superhéroe?" Quiso agregar.

-Es el deber de un superhéroe- explicó señalándose con un dedo- defender a la linda chica- señaló ahora a Chrome - de la fea y desequilibrada villana- concluyó, señalando a M.M a la cual miles de venas ya pulsaban en su sien.

-¡Estás muerto mocoso!

Fran se acercó tranquilamente más a Chrome hasta apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, luego de meter nuevamente a la pelirroja en otra ilusión para que no los molestara relajándose con la cálida aura que Nagi poseía

Ahora sí podría leer tranquilo.

Chrome, viendo la escena por última vez con algo de nerviosismo y, cuando se aseguró que la otra no estaba en un "riesgo potencial", volvió a tomar su libro lanzándole una mirada corta al niño de cabello verde que estaba recostado cómodamente en ella.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de volver a leer y que Fran alcanzó a notar.

Asintiéndose a sí mismo con su cabeza se acomodó más cerca de Chrome y siguió con su lectura.

Después de todo, su misión ya estaba cumplida.

Podía tomarse un merecido descanso de sus deberes de superhéroe a lado de ella.

**._.**

¿Reviews? :3333


	5. Dino

**Comentarios**: Idea random que me gustó en su momento pero que luego arruine, como siempre, pero quería escribir de esta pareja, es taaaan crack y amor que… *muere de amor*

Spoilers del Arco del Futuro e insinuaciones de Yaoi.

Va para Gekokujou y para control de la ira, que si no subía algo me iba a dar ´*tic en el ojo*

Para mis locas, como siempre.

**Agradar.**

Millifiore había comenzado su ataque eliminando con toda su fuerza al Vongola o aliado con el que se topara sin pensárselo dos veces siquiera. Su único objetivo era eliminarlos a todos y no descansarían hasta lograrlo.

Y los Varia y la familia Cavallone eran Vongolas y aliados de, por lo cual la caza también se cernía sobre sus cabezas.

Y, era ese el motivo, por el cual luchaban duramente esos momentos ambos grupos para poder salvar sus vidas y las de sus compañeros o al menos lo segundo era el caso de Dino, quien había estado en la Mansión de los Varia cuando inicio el ataque.

Al escuadrón de asesinos de los Vongola no les importaba en lo más mínimo si alguno de sus miembros era eliminado.

Al contrario, eso los alegraría en demasía, porque les estarían ahorrando la molestia de tener que matarlos ellos mismos.

Así pues, si los Millifiore eliminaban a uno o dos de su grupo, especialmente si asesinaban a cierto miembro con un sombrero de rana en la cabeza y una voz monótona irritante, mejor que mejor.

Y, si lograba salvarse, ellos se encargarían de arreglarlo de manera que su asesinato pareciera producido por los Millifiore y no por sus propios "camaradas".

Para buena suerte de Fran, cuando en medio del ataque quedaron todos divididos, había terminado haciendo pareja con la única persona que no tenía intenciones de asesinarlo. Y, afortunadamente, el subordinado de Dino estaba bastante cerca de su jefe, por lo cual el rubio estaba siendo útil en la batalla, en vez de un torpe estorbo como acostumbraba serlo.

-¡Cuidado!- le gritó el Cavallone, lanzando con un movimiento un ataque en dirección a los dos Millifiore que volaban sobre sus cabezas y con otro enredó el látigo en la cintura de Fran jalándolo en su dirección dejándolo a su lado y evitando así que quedara aplastado por un ataque de llamas de la Tormenta.

_Llamas de la Tormenta_…. Pensó Fran sin interés mientras veía las rojizas llamas quemar todo a su paso, _como las odiaba_.

-¿Qué?- inquirió segundos después Dino sonriendo nerviosamente mientras quitaba el látigo de la cintura del chico de cabello verde, el cual lo observaba con curiosidad.

Aunque, con esa expresión tan monótona en el rostro, Dino no podía asegurar nada.

Fran siguió observándolo fijamente por unos segundos más para después desviar su mirada al arma del rubio y luego volverla a posarla en él.

-¿Sabías que con esa arma te pueden tachar de pervertido?-cuestionó Fran señalando el látigo que portaba el rubio.

Dino casi había caído al suelo por semejante pregunta, sin embargo se había limitado a reír nerviosamente mientras volteaba a otro lado rascándose la mejilla con un dedo en un ademan avergonzado.

En ese momento muchos comentarios burlescos de Reborn obtuvieron sentido. Pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso o aclararle ciertas cosas al ilusionista, porque pronto más miembros de Millifiore llegaron al ataque.

Con una mirada seria, preparo su látigo mientras a su lado, un tranquilo Fran se preparaba también.

Dino sonrió casi con orgullo mientras observaba al ilusionista.

Ese niño le agradaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Espero nos volvamos a ver- sonrió el rubio poniendo una mano en la capucha del ilusionista luego de despedirse del resto de los Varia.

Finalmente habían acabado con todos los Millifiore que los atacaron, aunque les había tomado varios días lograrlo y algunas heridas de por medio, pero en términos generales todos estaban bien. Y ya era hora de que el Cavallone volviera a sus propios asuntos.

El de cabello verde le dedicó una mirada escéptica antes de hacerle un ademan despectivo con la mano de que ya se fuera sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

Fran sabía que no se volverían a ver. Millifiore ganaba más poder cada día y la muerte pronto caería sobre muchos. Además, su maestro acababa de informarle sobre ciertas visitas del pasado que ayudarían en la lucha.

Y él sabía lo que iba a pasar con ese suceso. El Cavallone iba a regresar con su alumno y él pronto iba a ser un superhéroe porque pronto tendría que salvar a su maestro.

-Adiós pervertido- se despidió el ilusionista haciendo otra vez que Dino casi cayera al suelo.

Alzando una mano el rubio se despidió de él sonriéndole torpemente antes de darle la espalda y alejarse.

Y mientras lo veía alejarse, supo que muy en el fondo, él también esperaba que se volvieran a ver.

Después de todo, ese rubio torpe y tonto le agradaba un poco.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Comentarios son bien recibidos :333


	6. Lambo

Título: Cámara

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Pairing: TYLambo/Fran (De diez años)

Comunidad: 10!pairings

Advertencias: spoilers del Arc del futuro por Fran, pedofilia, ubicada en el presente, es decir, mi teoría de que Fran tiene diez años mientras los Guardianes 15. Y esta idea salió de unas pláticas con C-oso, asi que si tienen quejas a ella por favor owo…. xDDDDD.

**Cámara.**

Fran había escuchado que, cuando ocurrió la batalla por los anillos Vongola, la versión de veinte años en el futuro del Guardián del Trueno había aparecido. Y que, superando las expectativas, había resultado ser un oponente increíblemente fuerte. Lamentablemente había desaparecido a los cinco minutos y el pequeño guardián lo había reemplazado, siendo fácilmente vencido después de eso.

Y Fran, viendo jugar al mocoso irritante de cinco años y con la curiosidad rondando su mente, no dudó ni dos segundos en acercarse al niño, quitarle la bazooka a pesar de los lloriqueos de este y dispararle con ella esperando que apareciera la versión de quince años para, después de que este le dedicara una mirada de incredulidad, volverle a disparar.

Tranquilamente esperó a que la humareda se disipara y, cuando se hubo esfumado por completo, se encontró con el Guardián, bastante más alto que él, muy cambiado y que veía todo con una analítica curiosidad.

_Bueno_, pensó Fran después de un análisis rápido del guardián, _al menos dejó de parecer un estúpido brócoli._

−Diez años en el pasado y…−habló Lambo luego de observar rápidamente su alrededor, en seguida fijó su vista en el niño frente a él y, solo entonces, se permitió formar una media sonrisa en los labios−un pequeño Fran- agregó, colocando una mano en la cabeza del otro, sonriendo más ampliamente por la mirada que decía claramente "idiota" y "suéltame" del niño.

Fran puso los ojos en blanco antes de hacer un ademan con su mano para que se alejara cosa que el otro hizo después de soltar una risa leve.

-¿Puedo saber por qué me invocaste?-inquirió Lambo casi enigmático recibiendo una mirada seria del otro que lo hizo reír-, bien ¿qué es lo que hice que te molesta?

Fran, ladeando la cabeza y, terminando de analizarlo con la mirada, todo bajo la mirada divertida del adulto, contestó.

−No sé que vieron de genial en ti… −comentó con monotonía viendo fijamente al adulto frente a él que sonreía levemente, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a todo aquello− pero no deberías de estarle robando cámara a los superhéroes geniales como yo.

Lambo parpadeó sorprendido por lo dicho antes de sonreír casi maliciosamente

−Bueno, bueno, siempre puede haber una solución a eso−respondió, inclinándose ligeramente en dirección de Fran, el cual lo veía con una mueca de interés en el rostro-, y no, asesinar a mi yo de cinco años mientras duerme la siesta no es la solución.

−Buuu−soltó en un suspiro, provocando una risa del mayor antes de que se modificara para dar paso a una sonrisa muy parecida a la del idiota caballo rubio y a la del cabeza de piña.

Lambo aprovechó el momento de confusión del otro y se acercó hasta eliminar la distancia que los separaba y, pasando un brazo por la cintura del menor lo levantó al vuelo del piso, pegándolo después a su cuerpo y enderezándose mientras cargaba con él, dejando así a ambos con sus rostros a la misma altura.

Fran, viendo al Guardián y luego al ahora muy lejano piso, fijo su vista en los ojos del otro antes de hablar.

−Burlarte de la baja estatura de un superhéroe también es de…

Y toda frase que pensó decir quedó inconclusa cuando el más alto unió sus labios en un simple roce ejerciendo solo un poco de presión con su mano en la cabeza del niño para profundizar.

Luego de separarse y susurrarle algo en el oído, dejarlo en el suelo y dedicarle una última sonrisa, una nube rosa lo cubrió

Fran, en medio de la humareda, y viendo al frente sin cambiar un ápice su expresión seria, giró sobre sus talones para salir de allí dejando a un Lambo de cinco años tras de sí que veía confundido todo su alrededor.

−Brócoli idiota, los superhéroes no comparten cámara con nadie−soltó en un "puchero molesto" mientras buscaba por las calles al perrito faldero y a Chrome.

Para "suerte" de Fran, en el futuro no compartía **cáma**ra con el Guardián. De lo que compartían se enteraría con el tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Reviews?

Hagan caso del mensaje subliminal en negritas xDDDD.


	7. Uni

**Título:** Fuera de lo normal.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairings:** 2601, ligeros toques de 2696, 6926, muuuuy ligeros de 5701 y explícitos 2759.

**Extensión:** 906.

**Advertencias:** AU, insinuaciones de yaoi, spoilers del Arc del Futuro por Fran y Uni. Sosedad, OoC y tonterías.

**Notas:** Arruine un pairing amor ;OOOOOO;, pero bueno, terminé 10!pairings, yey! Va para C-oso porque me lo pidió en este meme.

Cuando, otra vez, había agotado la paciencia del estúpido tipo con cabello largo y sus rutas de escape no lo habían ayudado a escapar, unas manos cálidas en torno a la suya y una "brillante" sonrisa era lo único que recordaba antes de que terminara ―y aun no sabía cómo― escondido detrás de unos matorrales, completamente a salvo, junto a una chica de cabello negro verdoso que, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento, había murmurado un "a salvo" antes de alejarse como si nada hubiera pasado, girándose solo levemente para pronunciar su nombre y un "mucho gusto" antes de seguir con su caminata.

Y él, con un casi brillo de asombro refulgiendo los ojos solo pudo pensar, mientras la veía alejarse, que era una mujer... completamente extraña.

Encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al asunto, abandonó su "nuevo escondite" y, asegurándose que no hubiera tiburones a la vista, campante salió de la escuela para poder ir al fin a su casa.

Curiosamente y, aunque nunca se aprendía ―ni le interesaba aprenderse―el nombre de "toda la bola de idiotas que lo rodeaban", al día siguiente, cuando la vio saludarlo sonriendo igual de ampliamente que cuando lo "salvó", recordó perfectamente que se llamaba Uni.

Y que, lo que debería también recordar ―si no quería volver a ser golpeado con un palo de billar en la cabeza, cortesía de cierto chofer rubio enojado―, era que tenía que llamarla por su nombre, y no por "niña rara" o cualquier otro derivado que pudiera tener.

Pero, siendo él, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que los otros dijeran, siguió llamándola así, inventándole cada vez nuevos ―y creativos― sinónimos, aunque cuidando que el "chofer imbécil" ya estuviera a varias cuadras de donde ellos estaban cuando lo hacía.

Y Uni, bastante divertida con todo eso y sin ofenderse en lo más mínimo, solo soltaba una risa fresca que provocaba una mirada de incredulidad en su ya declarado amigo.

―Anormal.

―Me alegra serlo― sonrió Uni, con los ojos cerrados captando con ello la atención del de cabello verde.

― ¿Mmm?

Uni se limitó a adelantarse unos cuantos pasos hasta terminar colocándose frente a él y, con un brillo de completa felicidad refulgiendo en los ojos, aclaró.

―Porque no eres de aquellos que les gustan las personas que no son fuera de lo común ¿verdad?

Y, dedicándole otra sonrisa, se alejó trotando alegremente dejando a un Fran con la cabeza ladeada tras de sí.

Llevando una mano a su barbilla ―quedando de esa forma en una pose "pensativa" según él― y, analizando rápidamente aquello, no pudo encontrar ni un solo motivo que desmintiera lo dicho por la chica.

Aunque bueno, después de todo, a un superhéroe tan genial como él no le podían gustar simples y aburridos civiles.

Y, encogiéndose de hombros, dejó el tema en el olvido sin prestarle más atención. En cambio, esa atención la ocupó en intentar esquivar las mochilas y cuadernos que de pronto comenzaron a atacarlo, todo cortesía de cierto furioso italiano de cabello gris ―quien muy probablemente ya se había enterado de la pequeña broma que había hecho el día anterior―, y el cual, acabadas sus municiones, había comenzado a perseguirlo por todo el edificio gritando cosas sobre "matar", "¡quédate quieto!" y el infaltable "¡cómo te atreves a molestar al Décimo!" que no pudo más que hacerlo suspirar cansado.

Idiota exagerado, si solo había encerrado en el gimnasio al otro inútil, y enclenque castaño, ―quien, por casualidades muy raras de la vida, aparte de ser la pareja del explosivo temperamental, era el décimo dueño de la compañía Vongola― toda una tarde. No era como para que intentara asesinarlo.

Después de todo, ya lo había sacado ¿no?

El lápiz lanzado a su frente era un claro "solo pagaras con tu vida" que lo hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

Vaya idiotas de poca paciencia.

Uni, viendo todo desde una distancia segura, no pudo más que soltar una risita mientras sus ojos, fijos en su amigo de cabello verde, adoptaban un brillo de cariño mezclado con felicidad.

Sonrió.

Después de todo, Fran no era el único al que le gustaban las personas fuera de lo normal, no por nada ella se había fijado en la persona más extraña, de tacto nulo y sentido de la supervivencia escaso, que había conocido.

Soltando otra risita solo pudo pensar, mientras sentía como Fran se escondía detrás de ella y colocaba ambas manos en su cintura aferrándose a ella en busca de protección, que esperaba que Gamma no se enterara de eso.

Todavía.

No quería que bolas de billar atacaran a Fran sin descanso.

Mukuro, viendo todo desde la ventana de uno de los pisos superiores, analizó rápidamente lo que sucedía y, después de sacar sus conclusiones, no pudo más que cerrar los ojos mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía sus labios

Uni era la única mujer, aparte de Chrome, que había logrado que la mirada de Fran se detuviera en ella por más de dos segundos y que, al hacerlo, algo parecido a "interés" brillara en sus ojos.

Interés que, visiblemente, no perdía todavía, las manos que seguían aferradas en la cintura de la chica, aun cuando el peligro ya había pasado, lo confirmaban completamente.

Su característica risa llenó el salón vació, al mismo tiempo que su mano se cerraba con fuerza en torno al libro que en ella tenía.

Luego iba a hablar con ese mocoso.

Y muy seriamente.

Definitivo.


End file.
